ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8: Under Attack!
(The next scene shows the trail of lettuce being made. On another bench, Allison and Orrin were wondering what will happen.) * Allison Lang: When is Eema going to come? * Orrin: Maybe Eema doesn't like lettuce. Allison, can you go to the canteen and get some carrots? * Allison Lang: On it. (Allison leaves Orrin behind with the bench Carnotaurus. Sure enough, Eema the Styracosaurus appears.) * Orrin: Oh, I guess the Styracosaurus does like lettuce. (Eema eats the lettuce, then bellows in fright as he sees the fake Carnotaurus.) * Orrin: She's spotted the Carnotaurus. (Eema charges at the decoy.) ''She's going in. Oh, this is gonna be a good one. ''(Sure enough, Eema stabs the decoy four times, this time on the front side, the mat with the Carnotaurus head.) * Orrin: Whoa! That horn is strong! I gotta compare it to the picture of the dent. (looks at it) Whoa. * Allison Lang: (returns again) I got the carrots. What did I miss? * Orrin: The Styracosaurus stabbed her horns at the Carnotaurus! Check out the marks. * Allison Lang: (checks Orrin's picture again, then frowns) Oh. That doesn't look like the dent on the school bus, either. * Orrin: Nope. The dent on the school bus is just 1 big mark, not 4 big spiked marks. * Allison Lang: That means the Styracosaurus is innocent - she didn't hit the bus. It's time for Dino Suspect Number 3, Url the Euoplocephalus. * Orrin: Let's make a trail of carrots. (The next scene shows the trail of carrots being made. On another bench, Allison and Orrin were waiting.) * Allison Lang: '''Where's the Euoplocephalus? This is taking forever. * '''Orrin: Maybe the Euoplocephalus doesn't eat carrots. * Allison Lang: I'll go get some celery. (leaves yet again) * Orrin: (notices the bench next to the mat that Aladar destroyed fall) Better fix that. (As Orrin runs to fix the fallen mat, the Euoplocephalus appears from behind.) * Orrin: 'There's Url. I gotta get this back up before he gets here. ''(Orrin places the mat back up onto the bench and runs back to watch. The ankylosaur walks past it without swinging his club.) * 'Orrin: '''Nothing's happening. Hmm. The Euoplocephalus probably needs a defensive reason to use his moves. I'll just have to make my Carnotaur a little bit scarier. A Carnotaur roar shall work. So, here goes. ROAR!!!! ''(Sure enough, Orrin's dinosaur sound caused Url to hit the mat. The impact knocked the bench back, but the mats and it stayed straight.) * 'Orrin: '''Whoa! What a powerful hit. That looks familiar. ''(She looks at the dent and checks her camera.) * '''Orrin: The marks match. Url, you hit the school bus, but why? (Orrin presses the "next" button on her camera to reveal Kazar, the wicked wildebeest from "The Wild.") * Orrin: Kazar! Wait a second. Kazar's speed is the same as a bus. He can even match a lion's speed. No wonder you hit the bus. You thought it was Kazar the evil wildebeest. Don't worry, I mean, it's just a bus. it's not gonna hurt you. (The Euoplocephalus leaves Orrin behind as he walks away.) * Orrin: Well, bye Url! Bye, buddy. Oh and stay away from the parking lot, OK? (Meanwhile, Jaddo and Grimic are on top of a school bus and are pulling it and themselves up from the flooded street on a long piece of rope. The other people and the warriors were up on the bridge. Grimic is holding a fire extinguisher.) * Grimic: Are you sure this thing is strong enough to hold me? * Jaddo: Nope, I'm not. * Grimic: Great. * Jaddo: I'm sure not looking forward going in there after you. * Grimic: Yeah. I hate sharks. I'm from Wyoming. You know... (laughs) I moved down here to be an actor. * Orrin: Jamie. (Suddenly, a Sushi Shark leaps onto the boat. Jaddo kicks it back into the water.) * Grimic: I got to go up right now! Please! * Jaddo: Up, up, up! * Brena: Come on! * Grimic: Oh God! 15 grand a year. No benefits. Screaming kids. ARGH! * Sharka: Calm down. It's okay. Don't panic. * Grimic: I used to hate heights. Now, I'm away from sharks. This is great. (Grimic climbs up onto the bank. That only leaves Jaddo as the Sushi Sharks swimming in a circle blow him.) * Jaddo: Okay, let's do this now before I become hot lunch. (The Promise Pie leaps up from the water and bites the rope.) * Brena: Watch out, Jaddo! * Sharka: Oh my gosh! Be careful. * Graki: Watch out to the right. * Cullin: Watch out! * Nosoo: Oh my gosh! Be careful. Watch your foot. Hurry, come on, faster. (The Promise Pie begins to nip at the rope and gets closer to Jaddo.) * Sharka: Oh my gosh! * Brena: Jamie! * Fared: Be careful! * Graki: Be careful, Jaddo! * Fared: Watch out! (The rope begins to strain and give way slowly.) * Nosoo: Jaddo, come on! * Graki: Watch out, Jaddo! * Jaddo: I've had just about enough of you. (And he plunges his knife into the Promise Pie, who falls and splashes into the water.) * Fared: Be careful, Jaddo! Come on. (The warrior heroes pull Jaddo back up to safety.) * Sharka: You're okay. Oh my gosh. * Halka: Jaddo, look at the sky. The storm is clearing up. Maybe it's done. * Jaddo: Good. These guys are gonna get you home, okay? Be safe. (More dark clouds pass by overhead.) * Jaddo: Oh crap. (The hurricane winds pick up some of the letters that spell Hollywood and throws them towards Jaddo and his team.) * Brena: Sharka, get in the Jeep! * Sharka: I'm fine, Brena. * Jaddo: Get down! Get down! * Jaddo: You all right? You okay? * Grimic: My mom always told me Hollywood would kill me. (Another letter falls on top of Huxley, headfirst.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Pienado